PROJECT DESCRIPTION OpenPipe Simulation Experience to Enhance Entrepreneurial Intent and Self-efficacy Next-generation advances from genomics to immunotherapy depend upon a pipeline that commercializes research findings, typically through biomedical startups. That pipeline depends upon life scientists who account for the majority of biomedical startups1. In 2016, women accounted for 51.8% of new PhDs in biological and agricultural sciences2, yet barriers in the pipeline limit access for women and minorities3?7. Our OpenPipe solution supports the development of entrepreneurial intent and confidence for a diverse pool of post-doc or funded investigators so they can enter the pipeline and achieve commercial success8,9. The OpenPipe Unity-based experience starts with an exploration of perceived barriers and strengths to identify 8-12 scenarios likely to impact entrepreneurial intent and self-efficacy. The scientist then proceeds step-wise through the 8-12 scenarios with every scenario including: 1. ?pre-flight? activity to tailor and customize the simulation, 2. simulation adapted to their situation and designed to be both challenging and entertaining 3. debriefing experience to summarize the experience and solidify lessons learned. At the conclusion, the software assembles the debriefings into a summary of the current strengths and factors that the scientist should address before pursuing an entrepreneurial pathway. For example, a recent post-doc with a promising advance in a biomarker or assay may identify a need to find a partner or a mentor, obtain institutional support, acquire business skills or training, complete additional research, lessen academic obligations, or identify an angel adviser or investor. Theories of entrepreneurial intent10,11 and entrepreneurial planned behavior12?17 guide product design. In a safe and private environment, scientists explore the barriers, implications, and opportunities for a business career path that utilizes their advanced skills and talents. Life scientists identify impediments, assess their entrepreneurial readiness18,19, build entrepreneurial self-efficacy20,21, practice skills, learn from role models, and develop business team-building skills. OpenPipe aligns with NIH?s strategic plan for commercialization22, prepares users to take better advantage of programs such as NIH?s I-Corps23, and potentially provides substantial health impact. Clinical Tools and the investigators bring training, simulation, technology and research skills to the task of creating OpenPipe. Phase I demonstrates the feasibility of OpenPipe. It completes design starting with a needs analysis, formative development of a single-scenario prototype, and usability evaluation. Phase II will complete the full experience and a summative evaluation. It will measure impact on 1. entrepreneurial intention24,25, 2. entrepreneurial self-efficacy21, on task (process) and outcome domains, 3. factors that affect entrepreneurship26 (e.g., creativity, flexibility, risk tolerance, responsiveness, leadership, stress management), and 4. entrepreneurial attitudes27 (e.g., perceived behavioral control and support and attitude toward commercialization and life change).